ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Blizzard (Series)
Ultraman Blizzard is the first series in Furnozilla's Continuity, it takes place in a timeline almost identical to the M78 one. The series takes place exactly one year after the end of Ultraman Geed. The series opening theme is "Shooting Stars", so I suggest you listen to the song on Youtube before reading each episode, no jk don't actually do that, you'd probably get some kind of contagious disease and I don't want to be blamed for that... Premise Does it need one? I'm just making these fanfics for the sake of making them and because I like writing stories. Format The basic "monster of the week" format that the Ultra Series has been using since it's early days, albeit my series has only 13 episodes and a consistent story throughout all of them. Sagas Ultraman Blizzard is divided in 3 story arcs. * Introduction Saga: '''The first few episodes of the series, this arc shows off Blizzard's forms and powers and also serves as an introduction to the series in general. (Episodes 1-6) * '''Zero Saga: '''The episodes featuring Ultraman Zero, the story is much more serious in these episodes. (Episodes 7-10) * '''Final Saga: '''The final episodes of the series, the final battle takes place in these episodes. (Episodes 11-13) Characters BOIS (Beast Obliterating and Investigating Soldiers) * Shaun Yateki: The protagonist of the series and Ultraman Blizzard's human host. * John Cyan:' The founder and leader of the organization. * Jane Sabora':' A new member and a close friend of Shaun. * Chris Brown':' A new member and a close friend of Shaun. * Yuki Aradachi':' A scientist with a love for strange space creatures. * A bunch of unnamed humans. * A bunch of unnamed aliens. Others * Unnamed Nurse * Unnamed Doctor * Unnamed Taxi Driver Episodes Main Series * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 1: He Came from the Stars * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 2: Full Moon * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 3: Fighting Fire with Fire * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 4: Dangerous Experiments * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 5: The Gold Digger * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 6: Sky Beast * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 7: Minion of the Darkness * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 8: Darking Revived! Part 1 * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 9: Darking Revived! Part 2: The Chief Revealed?! * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 10: Blizzard VS Blizzard * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 11: An Impostor * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 12: All Fired Up! * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 13: A Heart Burning with Rage (Series Finale) Side Stories * Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Return of the Chaos Header * Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Darkness Crew Fan Movies * Ultraman Blizzard and Orb the Movie: Battle with the Zetton Army! Ultras Main Series Main * Ultraman Blizzard (Episodes 1-13) ** Solid Type (Episodes 1-13) ** Gas Type (Episodes 3,4,6-8,12,13) ** Liquid Type (Episodes 5-7,9,11,12) Secondary * Ultraman Zero (Episodes 7-10) ** Normal (Episodes 8-10) ** Beyond (Episodes 7,9,10) * Ultraman Neos (Episode 10) Others * Zoffy (Mentioned) * Ultraman Taro (Mentioned) * Ultraman Belial (Mentioned) * Ultraman Geed (Mentioned) Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Return of the Chaos Header * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** ??? * The Ultras of other users who partake Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Dark Guys * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type * Ultraman Victory * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Ultraman Blizzard and Orb the Movie: Battle with the Zetton Army! * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type ** Plasma Type * Ultraman Orb ** Origin ** Hurricane Slash ** Spacium Zeperion ** Burnmite ** Thunder Breaster ** Lighning Attacker ** Emerium Slugger ** Trinity Monsters Main Series Monsters Evil * Demon Dinosaur: Darking (Episode 1) ** Empowered Demon: Revived Darking (Episodes 8,9) * Cringe Type Beast: Muteki 2 (Mentioned) * Poison Gas Monster: Kemular (Episode 3) * Wind Genie: Degunja (Episode 4) * Super Deadly Monster: Demagorg 7 (Mentioned) * Monster Chief: Geronimon (Episode 9) * Organic Saucer: Blizzard (Episode 10) * Blood-Sucking Lifeform: Maricula (Episode 12) * Blazing Space Dinosaur: Fire EX Zetton (Episodes 12,13) Neutral * Golden Monster: Goldon (Episode 5) * Transformed Monster: Gazort (Episode 6) ** Critters ** Mutant Aliens * Killer Alien: Northsatan (Episode 2) * AntiGravity Alien: Alien Godola 2 (Mentioned) * Transformation Phantom: Alien Pitt (Episode 2) * Flame Person: Alien Fire Pyro (Episode 3) * Group Alien: Alien Hook Jack (Episode 4) * Insect Alien: Alien Kukaratch Chora (Episode 5) * Cerebral Spirit Alien: Alien Zamu Zoe (Episode 6) * Infernal Warrior: Kyrieloid (Episode 7) * Dark Alien: Alien Babarue Runo (Episode 11) ** Normal ** Imitation Ultraman Blizzard * Transforming Phantom: Alien Zetton (Episode 13) ** Alien Zetton Sal ** Alien Zetton Ossie Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Return of the Chaos Header * Unnamed Alien * Chaos Clone: Clone Chaos Header ** Clone Iblis ** Clone Mebut * Chaos Clone Fusion: Neo Chaos Darkness * Final Fusion Demon: Neo Chaos Darkness II * A bunch of Chaos Monsters Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Dark Guys * Cerebral Spirit Alien: Alien Zamu Kai * Evil Alien: Alien Zarab Donel * Three-Headed Monster: Fire-Draco Ultraman Blizzard and Orb the Movie: Battle with the Zetton Army! * Unnamed True Villain ** Empowered Form * TBA Reception * '''GlizzardLizzardOneManBand' said he liked the first episode and thought that the script was very good. * Emgaltan said he liked the first two episodes. * Mao Wu Kong said he liked Northsatan's return. Trivia * This is my first series on this wiki! Category:Fan Series Category:Furnozilla Category:Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Blizzard Continuity